Connor Lacey: The Guardian Digimon Rises/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey: The Guardian Digimon Rises story begins at Ireland Human Applejack: Now that we have Ekimumon by our side, we can end Red Sporetek once and for all. Agumon (Season 1): And just in time too. We have trouble at Metru Nui. Ekimumon: Yes. Both Red Sporetek and Zarkhator have a plan to corrupt the Matoran. They needed the Foot Empire to distract us from saving the city of Metru Nui. Tai Kamiya: There's only one hope. Only the power of the Guardian Digimon can stop Red Sporetek. Ekimumon: Yes. But I am not the Guardian Digimon everyone think they are. For the true Guardian Digimon lies within your Ultimatrix. Connor Lacey: You mean, Kantomon? Sorrel: You mean, all this time he's the Guardian Digimon everyone thinks they are? David Brennan: Of course! He must've been created and creating his evolved forms when Connor has both scan the DNA of Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Pikachu and the power of the Rainbow Wing! Princess Anna: Of course he's the Guardian Digimon. The great and mighty Guardian Digimon of Creation, Ekimumon? Hello! Kantomon is the true Guardian Digimon of the Digital World all along. Connor Lacey: And you kept it a secret from me? Olaf: Yes. But we have to wait for the right time. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: We have been watching your Kantomon grow more powerful. Christopher Robin Milne: You have? Anubis "Doggie" Cruger: That's correct. We watched the explosion at Mountain Tensei. Milton Grimm: And the Rainbow Wing's energies more powerful at New Island, we were there too. Cinderella: We even saw Kantomon's new ultivolutions at Shamouti Island and the Hale Mansion at the Johto region. Connor Lacey: All this time and the answers are inside the Ultimatrix. Dr. K: Yes, Connor. Now that he's ready, we can get him prepared for the final battle with Red Sporetek on Metru Nui. Princess Tiana: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Metru Nui. at Metru Nui, the villains are getting ready to plan their attack Red Sporetek: My red crystals are scattered around Metru Nui. So once I gained a lot more powerful, I'll be able to destroy the Irelanders once and for all. Meanwhile, until I do, my dear Foot Empire can take care of those meddling heroes. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Right, Red Sporetek. Well, since there are six parts of Metru Nui, we need to divide to guard the Metru Beasts. Jackie Frost: Me and Northwind will take Ko-Metru. Earth Elementor: I'll take Onu-Metru. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth: Me, Lila Rossi and Nathalie Sancoeur will take Po-Metru. Ursula: Me, Morgana, Flotsam and Jetsam, Undertow and Cloak and Dagger got dibs on Ga-Metru. Lashina (DCSHG): Me and the Female Furies got Le-Metru. But that leaves Magor and his tribe with... Magmion: Ta-Metru. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Very well. The rest of us will be guarding the Coliseum. Foot Empire, move out! Foot Empire: Yes, Your Majesty! back to the Irelanders Turaga Vakama: Irelanders, you could not have at a better time. Connor Lacey: What's happening, Vakama? Turaga Vakama: Red Sporetek is using the red crystals to corrupt every Matoran in the island. Flint Lockwood: Looks like, we have to take one part of Metru Nui at a time. Turaga Nokama: That is correct, Flint. Poppy O'Hair: Where do we go first? Big Barda (DCSHG): I bet Ko-Metru. Turaga Nuju: (Chattering in alien language) Madeline Hatter: He says, "That's where we will go". Dora Márquez: Vamanos, amigos. To Ko-Metru. Ko-Metru Shaggy Rogers: (Chattering) Like, Scoob, old buddy remind me again how we got talked into this. Scooby-Doo: I don't remember. Shining Armor: At least, we're in Ko-Metru. Roars Holly O'Hair: What's that sound? Silverbolt (BMW): I don't like the sound of that. Ko-Matoran: Jibbering Silverbolt (BMW): Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either. Frankie Stein: The corrupted Ko-Matoran! Draculaura: And what is that thing they're protecting? Turaga Nuju: (Chattering in alien language) Elsa the Snow Queen: He says, "That is a Metru Beast that guards every sector of Metru Nui. That is called Metru Beast Melum, the guardian of Ko-Metru". Daring Charming: The red Spore crystals must've corrupt it to destroy us. Connor Lacey: I'm gonna get in there and stop the source of the problem. I need Ice volontiers to come with me. Crystal Winter: I'm coming. Elsa the Snow Queen: I'll go. Preston Stormer: Me too. Abbey Bominable: I go with you. Toa Kopaka: I'll go. Turaga Nuju: (Chattering in alien language) C.A. Cupid: That means, "I am going with you. You are going to need someone to guide you through that guardian". Blizzaria: I'm not gonna let you have all the fun. Lucius Best/Frozone: I'll come too. Connor Lacey: Excellent, let's go! Princess Twilight Sparkle: We'll hold the Ko-Matoran back. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Twiley. of Metru Beast Melum Lucius Best/Frozone: This is looking spooky here. Crystal Winter: Spooky is right, Lucius. Connor Lacey: What's the plan, Turaga Nuju? Turaga Nuju: (Chattering in alien language) Blizzaria: He says, "The red crystals have been placed around the ko-guardian. We must destroy them one by one in order to destroy it big crystal". Connor Lacey: Then, that's what we'll do. Frozone and Blizzaria, you take the crystals on the north. Elsa and Crystal will take the crystals on the south. Koopaka and Stormer will take them on at the east. Abbey, you take the crystals down at the west. As for me, I'll destroy the big one in the middle. Ice Team: Agreed. one by one, the heroes destroyed the crystals until the big crystal's left Connor Lacey: Now it's my turn. (Hits Ultimatrix) Lacey transforms into Humongosaur Humongosaur: Humongosaur! Now to take down this crystal. attacks the red crystal until it was destroyed Blizzaria: The task is done. One down, five to go. Preston Stormer: That was so much easier than we expected. Jackie Frost: That's what you thought, Preston! Humongosaur: It's Jackie Frost and Northwind! Northwind: That's right, Cons. Jackie Frost: Red Sporetek has sent us to guard Ko-Metru's Metru Beast. Northwind: And thanks to the power of the red crystals, it manage to create a monster. the snow and ice merge together with the red crystal to become a Ko-Monster Jackie Frost: Behold, the Avalancheblight Sporetek of Ko-Metru! Avalancheblight Sporetek roars and prepares to attack the team Turaga Nuju: (Speaking in alien language) Abbey Bominable: He say, "We have to fight that thing to save the Metru Beast". Humongosaur: Then, that's what we're going to do. Ice team, prepare to attack! (Changes into Heatblast) Heatblast: Heatblast! Sporetek strikes the team with ice but they dodge them Heatblast: Time to bring in the heat! (Fires at Avalancheblight Sporetek and it started to melt) Abbey Bominable: Of course. Fire is a weakness to ice and ice melts. Elsa the Snow Queen: Come on, Cons. Lucius Best/Frozone: Fire it up on that snow beast! Heatblast: Right! (Fires at Avalancheblight Sporetek and makes it melt some more until the red crystal heart is left) Blizzaria: We have to destroy the crystal heart before he regenerates! Heatblast: I'll do that. (Fires at the heart until it's destroyed) Elsa the Snow Queen: That worked. Jackie Frost: No! You'll pay for this, Irelanders! two villains retreated Lucius Best/Frozone: It looks like everything turned out okay. the red crystals changed into blue crystals and de-corrupted the Ko Matoran Yugi Moto: It looks like they did it. They turned one of the Metru Beasts back to good. the blue crystals glowed so bright, that Turaga Nuju turned back into Toa Nuju Lucius Best/Frozone: Nothing happened. Toa Nuju: But it did. The blue crystals have changed the Turaga into their original Toa forms. Crystal Winter: He said, "The blue crystals have changed...". (Gasps) Nuju, you can talk! Like, "everyone can understand you" talk! Toa Nuju: Yes, Crystal. [He hugs her.] And for that I thank you, all of you! It took extraordinary courage for you to face those challenges - you are all a credit to your team. Then, a Champion Spirit appeared] Toa Matoro: Hello, guys. Elsa the Snow Queen: Toa Matoro? Toa Matoro: Yes, Elsa. I have become a spirit after I used the Mask of Life to save the Great Spirit. Toa Kopaka: And now, you've become Ko-Metru's Champion Spirit. Toa Matoro: Correct, Kopaka. Now, we the ice weapon power we need to end Red Sporetek. Abbey Bominable: That perfect. Connor Lacey: Guys! Look. The Ko-Matoran, they're back to normal. Toa Matoro: Perfect. Now, you must go to the next sector. But before you go, I went to give Connor this: Matoro's sightview. With it, you see the enemy's location. Blizzaria: Thanks, Matoro. Outside Frankie Stein: That's a perfect start. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Where to next? Turaga Onewa: My home village, Po-Metru. Rayne Martinez: But this is not the way to the Po-Metru. Elsa the Snow Queen: Well, last time, if I reconnoiter correctically Po-Metru was sort of in a south-down-easterly... kind of over and down direction this way magnellically speaking. Alejandro "Alex" Villar: No. Last time we went this way. Melody: No. That would be Onu-Metru. C.Y.T.R.O.: No, no, no, and no. Tip: Don't be ridiculous. Maxwell McGrath: I know what I'm talking about. It's this way. Mushu: I--don't interrupt. Connor Lacey: Perhaps if we take a ride on the Vahki Transports, the Ko-Matoran will take us to Po-Metru. Arktinen: Of course, Toa Connor Lacey. at the Coliseum Red Sporetek: (Growls) Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: What is it, Red Sporetek? Red Sporetek: I sensed that the Irelanders have stopped feeding me at Ko-Metru and are heading to Po-Metru to rescue the other Matoran. Paradox: Don't worry. Hawk Moth and his partners are ready. at Po-Metru Po-Matoran: (Speaking gibberish) Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: The Po-Matoran are going to attack us. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: And they're guarding the second Metru Beast. Turaga Onewa: That is Ketar the Metru Beast of Stone. Po-Matoran: (Speaking gibberish) Jane Boolittle: It looks like they're going to attack us. Connor Lacey: I need volunteers to yet in the giant scorpion and save the Po-Matoran of Po-Metru. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: I'll go. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Me too. Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge: You're not leaving me behind. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace: I'll volunteer. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee: I'm coming. Tikki: We kwamis are coming too. Plagg: Yeah. Pollen: Right. Wayzz: Indeed. Trixx: They won't know what hit them. Toa Pohato: I'm coming with you. Turaga Onewa: I am coming as well. You're going to need someone to guide you to through the Metru Beast of Stone. Connor Lacey: Then, let's do this! Avia Trotter: We'll hold the Po-Matoran off while you do that. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: Then, it's time to transform. Tikki, spots on! Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Plagg, claws out! Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge: Trixx, let's pounce! Nino Lahiffe/Carapace: Wayzz, shell on! Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee: Pollen, buzz on! five superheroes changed Ketar the Metru Beast of Stone Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge: This is spooky. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace: Looks like, we have to destroy those crystals. Turaga Onewa: Correct, Carapace. Connor Lacey: What are we waiting for? (Hits Ultimatrix) Shock Rock: Shock Rock! one by one the team destroyed the red crystals Shock Rock: That was easier than we thought. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Connor Lacey: Hawk Moth! Nino Lahiffe/Carapace: With Mayura. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir And Volpina/Chameleon. Lila Rossi/Volpina/Chameleon: That's correct. You may have destroyed the crystal, but I doubt you'll be able to fight against this baddie. the creature appears Nathalie Sancoeur/Catalyst/Mayura: Behold. The Boulderblight Sporetek of Po-Metru! The Boulderblight Sporetek: (Roars) Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug: We gotta destroy that thing. All: Right! Rock, Toa Pohato and Team Miraculous battled Boulderblight Sporetek until it was destroyed Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth: You may defeated the Boulderblight Sporetek and saved the Matoran of Po-Metru, but there are still four sectors left and Red Sporetek's power will grow stronger to destroy the Guardian Digimon inside your Ultimatrix, Connor. the three villains retreated just as the red crystals changed into blue crystals and the Po-Matoran have been freed Turaga Onewa: What is happening to me? power of the blue crystals evolved Turaga Onewa into his Toa form Toa Onewa: Whoa. I'm a Toa again. Shock Rock: The blue crystals helped you evolved, just like Nuju. Toa Onewa: He has? Toa Nuju: That's correct, Onewa. Turaga Matau: It has some kind of strange effects on Turaga that the powers of the blue crystals changed them back to their Toa selves. another Guardian Spirit appears Magister Labrid: Greetings, everyone. Toa Pohato: Hello. Who are you? Magister Labrid: Yes, some proper introductions are in order. Magister Labrid of the Plumbers. The intergalactic police to protect the galaxy from the threats. David Brennan: Wow, you're alright. Magister Labrid: I'm more than alright, Magister David Brennan. After I was died at the Forever Knights' castle base, my spirit has been transported to Metru Nui to the Champion of Po-Metru. Now, for your reward, I present to you; Magister Labrid's Protection. Toa Onewa: Well done. the two Metru Beasts of Ko-Metru and Po-Metru have set Target at the Coliseum Holly O'Hair: Looks like, they're getting ready to fire at Red Sporetek. Diego Márquez: Where are we going to next? Yumi Ishiyama: The green sector. Pinkie Pie: Which is a picture of... Connor Lacey: Le-Metru! Boots the Monkey: Then, Le-Metru is where we'll find the next Metru Beast and save the other Matoran. Ally: You'll use the Kikanalo to get to Le-Metru. Good luck on your mission. the team rode the Kikanalo from Po-Metru to Le-Metru Red Sporetek: (Roars angrily) Now I've lost the feeding energy from Po-Metru! However there are four Metru Beasts left. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Don't worry. The Female Furies will take care of the Irelanders on Le-Metru. Le-Metru Yugi Moto: We're here in Le-Metru. Akiza Izinski: Now to find the next Metru Beast. Turaga Vakama: Look up there. That's the Metru Beast Uxar. Le-Matoran: (Gibbering) Holly O'Hair: It looks like there's an attack up above from the Le-Metru! Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! I'm going inside the Air Beast. I need air volunteers to help me. Avea Trotter: I'm coming. Bonita Femur: I'll go. Windblade (PWT): Me too. Toa Lewa: I volunteer as well. Turaga Matau: You are going to need a Turaga to get through the Metru Beast. SpVondergeist:rgeist